


Missing You

by samsaragreen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaragreen/pseuds/samsaragreen
Summary: So this happened while I was writing something else. Even though it is late I am going to gift this to @kryptoniteismysupergirl and @fictorium Lola who have their birthdays in February.  This was also edited by the wonderful DiNovia who is a godsend.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> So this happened while I was writing something else. Even though it is late I am going to gift this to @kryptoniteismysupergirl and @fictorium Lola who have their birthdays in February. This was also edited by the wonderful DiNovia who is a godsend.

It has been eight months since I left.  I miss you more than I ever thought possible. Finally, I've gotten the courage to visit the office I abandoned. The office where so much happened and yet nothing happened. I wonder if the memories will haunt me or if I will find some solace in them. I hesitate in the doorway trying to decide whether I should just turn around and go.  I take a deep breath and move forward into our past.

Memories invade my mind. I think nothing has changed and yet it has. It smells different. I miss the way your vanilla and berry scent would mix with my penchant for woody-toned perfumes. Making my way to the bar, I smirk. At least that’s still well-stocked.

Pouring myself half a glass of Glen Grant, the irony is not lost on me, that my name is synonymous with good scotch and media empires.

 "Would you like ice with that?"

My mind conjures you saying the words like the many times you have before. A gentle admonishment when I have had a particularly tiring day and have been drinking a bit too heavily at the end of it. I look into the reflection of the glass. I see only myself but I oh! I can feel you behind me. The memory of you making me ache. My chest constricting as I remember the anguish in your eyes when I said I was leaving.

What a fool I was to think that anyone or anything could even remotely compare to you. Nevertheless, off I went headlong into something I knew was as far from you as I could get. You weren't fooled. I never could fool you – you knew me too well for that. In the end, I betrayed you and our love. I didn’t tell you how I felt, not even after the hug. I wanted to. To say all the things I was feeling, but the words got stuck in my throat. I snort at myself with all the derision I feel. I’m a journalist, for heaven’s sake. Words should be easy. You never looked back. I really couldn't blame you, for what I did was cowardly.

I make my way outside to our balcony. I wonder if you realised it was ours. Every discussion we had floods its way into my mind. The thoughts are so overwhelming. I’m shaking. I need to put the glass down. I place the untouched scotch on the ledge, both palms bracing so that I don’t fall.

I feel a gentle touch on my arm. I look, and there you are so close to me that I can feel your breath on my cheek. Your fingers trail down my arm and you take my hand.

"You came back."

Your words are like music to my ears. You wrap your arms around me and hold me, and I close my eyes for fear that if I open them, it will just be a dream. I feel your cheek touching mine and I sigh. I melt into you. How can your body be so soft, I wonder?

I remember this, the fabric of your cape like nothing I have felt before. Your strong shoulders, how my head fits perfectly under your chin. Tears begin to cascade down my cheeks and you step backwards and ducking your head  to see my face.

"Why are you crying?" you ask.

"I'm so sorry," I sob.

"I know," you whisper softly as you pull me back into your arms, and hold me even tighter.

I am lost in the feel of you, but soon I feel your tears on my cheek and it is my turn to look at you.

"What is it, darling?"

"I've missed you. You've been away for far too long."

My heart aches for you. Why did I ever leave? Why did I take the most important person in my life and treat her like nothing? 

"I'm sorry. I was a fool for running away. I want to be with you."

Your fingers caress my cheeks, wiping away my tears, but they refuse to stop falling.

"What about..." She begins softly. You smile as your thumbs keep the tears at bay. "What about her, your job?"

I know you mean the president and being press secretary.

"They were never anything to me." My heart is breaking knowing that there is no way to excuse what I did to you. "There is no one but you. I love only you. I want only you." I look directly into your eyes and see the hurt and pain that I caused. "Can we try again?"

“Again? We technically never started.” There it is, that smile that puts the sun to shame. You pull me into you. "I've loved you all along."

"I know,” I whisper, because I did know. I chose to throw it away because of my fear. My fear of the magnitude of that love, how unworthy I felt of it. The difference in our ages, your job, first as my assistant, then as a reporter. I was still your boss, even though technically I wasn’t. The org chart hadn’t changed all that much, after all. . I shake my head at the confusion as to this line of thinking. Only one clear thought stands out: To make it right.

“Just one chance, that's all I need to make it right. I love you." I wrap my arms around you. I never want to let you go again. "I stopped breathing the day I left. I wanted to tell you that night. Tell you how I felt. I know there will never be any words to make up for the pain I caused you." I tentatively kiss your cheek. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Please don't ever go again."

I dissolve into you and know in my heart that you have forgiven me. At last, I can breathe again. "Never, Kara.  Not unless you’re with me."

Your lips touch mine. It’s soft, gentle, and then you kiss me hungrily before you pull back. "Let's go home."

Effortlessly you lift me, cradling me in your arms as I wrap mine around your neck. My head leans against your chest and I hear your heartbeat. I know that this is all so sudden but I don’t care; we’ve waited long enough. There is no need for the slow dance. We’ve been doing that for almost three years.

“Your place or mine?” I ask as I glance up, a smirk firmly in place.

“Mine,” you growl, and I like the possessive sound of it. I pull on the back of your neck, the need to kiss you powerful.

“I’m yours,” I moan against your lips. I feel myself literally floating in your arms.

Your beautiful blue eyes are dark with a hunger I never thought I’d see.


End file.
